


Birthday Celebrations

by fieldingfreja (copperheadpony)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Im not good at tagging, birthday fic, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperheadpony/pseuds/fieldingfreja
Summary: Willow gets a surprise on her birthday





	Birthday Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willownorthbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/gifts).



Willow woke up, rolling over in her bed. Her phone buzzed on her bedside table, and she picked up to see a barrage of Happy Birthday messages from her friends, varying from Freja’s 12 am text and the most recent from Icey.  Willow smiled and replied to a few, thanking them. She rolled back over, staring at the ceiling. Another year past, another year away from home. Willow sighed and then grunted as her fluffy grey cat Gracie pounced, landing square on her chest.

“Gracie!” Willow groaned, and the cat looked very smug before leaping to the pillows and settling down. “Guess this means you want to be fed, huh?” The cat just blinked innocently, and Willow swung herself out of bed.  Her Mistfall fox, Brownie was chirping at her feet, and she giggled.

“You hungry too?” Brownie yipped in reply and Willow made her way downstairs to feed her pets. Thankfully both her animals ate the same cat food, which surprised her, but who was she to complain?

As she stepped down the stairs, the smell of fresh pancakes wafted up, and her own stomach growled loudly.

Freja glanced up as Willow stepped into the little kitchen, grinning at her.  “Morning!” She turned back to the stove, flipping a perfect pancake. Linda was at Willow’s table, nose deep in a newspaper, her brown hair pinned up in an impeccable bun and her thick glasses perched precariously on her nose.

“Morning?” was all Willow could manage.

“Lisa and Alex will be here in a minute, they’re grabbing some stuff,” Linda said, looking over her newspaper and Willow blushed at Alex’s name. Linda just smiled at her and went back to her paper. “Hey Roo, five words, another word for sadly”

“Alas” Freja replied, finishing her stack of pancakes and setting them on the table. Willow grabbed the scoop off the counter and walked over to the giant bag of kibble. Gracie and Brownie both came dashing down the stairs at the sound of the bag unrolling, and Willow had to laugh as the two battled for the closest bowl.

“Here ya go you crazies,” Willow dumped a scoop of kibble into each bowl, and the two dug in like they had never been fed before.

“You’re not supposed to be doing a lot on your birthday,” Freja scolded, and Willow rolled her eyes as she sat down.

“Says the girl who deep cleaned her apartment and then got drunk on hers,” Willow retorted, pulling her lavender hair up into a ponytail. Freja glared at her, and Linda laughed.

“That was funny, trying to drag her away from the cleaning supplies.” Willow laughed along with her, remembering the fight they had with the drunk girl and taking the supplies from her. Freja sat down with a huff, sliding the plate of pancakes towards her.

“Last time I do something nice for your birthday” Freja muttered, and Willow just laughed at her.

“Are we late? Marley wouldn’t surrender the berries without us doing some ridiculous chore” Willow would not admit it, but her head snapped up at the sound of Alex’s voice.

The lightning circle rider probably didn’t spend a lot of time on her appearance this morning, but her wind-tousled hair and bright eyes still made Willow’s heart stop. Lisa stepped around her, dropping a cartoon of berries on the table, and flopped into a seat.

“I swear, he’s getting more and more pushy. I was surprised the whole move using your mom as leverage didn’t work Alex,” Lisa was already pulling together a plate, dumping syrup on her pancakes and grabbing a handful of berries to toss hazardously on top. Alex sat down after putting her jacket on the hook and grabbed a plate.

“It was worth a shot, I swear something is going on there, and I don’t want to know.” She turned to Willow and gave her a soft smile. “Happy Birthday Willow.”

Willow almost melted in her seat, and Freja snorted into her orange juice. Brownie had clearly finished and was already hopping up on the table to settle on Willow’s lap.

“Thanks,” Willow managed, and then hurriedly grabbed a plate. Lisa started up a conversation about braids moments later, and Willow used that time to stuff her face with food and try to calm her racing heartbeat.  
            “Well, thank you ladies for the wonderful breakfast, but I need to get out and do some training, Rebel could use a brush-up and Faith needs some more work” Willow stood. Freja bounced out her seat, shaking her head.

“Nope, you are going out, get ready in some good riding clothes, we are going on an adventure.” Freja pushed her towards the stairs, flapping her hands like Willow was some sort of animal. Willow raised an eyebrow, but Freja just kept on pushing. “Come on, we don’t have all day.”

Willow sighed and walked up the stairs. Gracie had already returned to her usual spot, hiding under the covers. Willow pulled out a pair of black riding pants and her favorite checkered vest. By the time she had gotten back down the stairs, Linda, Lisa, and Alex were already gone, leaving Freja alone in the kitchen. The dishes were already in the sink, and if they weren’t there, Willow would have believed she dreamt the whole thing.

“Ready?” Freja asked, almost bouncing on her heels. Willow looked at her skeptically.

“Why do I feel like something is going to go wrong?” She asked as she pulled her riding boots on. Freja shrugged, tugging her brown beanie over her red hair.

“Something always goes wrong with me, I just call it adventure now.” Freja pulled the door open, and Willow just shook her head, following her out.

Faith was already tacked up outside and nickered to her rider as the two walked to the hitching post. Freja’s welsh pony Carrie was tied up beside her, munching silently on some hay.  

“Where are we going?” Willow gave a suspicious look to her best friend. “Are we cliff diving again?”

Freja giggled as she walked to two horses over. “Too cold today, I thought we’d go for a ride through Mistfall, make it a trail riding day.” Willow narrowed her eyes.

“You have something up your sleeve Freja Archfield” Freja shrugged.

“Roo please, only my mother can do that, and maybe I do.” She handed Willow the reins and boosted herself up onto her horse’s back. The chestnut pony tossed her head, already mouthing at the bit ready to go.

“Does your mother know how much you drink?” Willow muttered, and Freja hit her arm. Willow just grinned and easily stepped up into the saddle.

* * *

 

Willow had to admit, the ride was beautiful. Freja kept her out for most of the day, making new trails in the Mistfall forest. They had a light lunch by the lake, and let the horses play in the water before making their way through the tunnel and out towards Firgrove. Freja ended up being her shadow as Willow did her daily chores around Jorvik, but refused to let her go home.

“I just need to run back to Dundull and get a new shirt, Freja it will take literally no time at all,” Willow complained. One of the horses in Steve’s barn had conveniently kicked a bucket as she was filling it, so Willow was completely soaked.  

“We can run to my place, its fine,” Freja said, without looking up from her phone. Willow groaned, looking up at the twilight sky and cursing Aideen for giving her a very stubborn friend.

“Roo, please, I’d rather go home and change” Freja still didn’t look up, engrossed in her phone. “Hello? Earth to the local redhead?” Freja finally looked up and shifted on Carrie to shove her phone in her back pocket.

“Yeah, lets head back, but can we stop at Fort first? I need to grab something.”

“Yes, let's make it quick, its getting cold.” Freja just nodded and urged.

Willow knew Freja was up to something when she locked the door.

“Roo what the hell?” She cried out, and Freja just smirked.

“It will, isn’t that right Tan?” She called, and the bobcat girl stepped out of Freja’s bathroom, brandishing a bag of makeup and a curling iron. Willow went white.

“It won’t take long, I promise!” The bobcat girl grinned.

Thirty minutes later Willow had been manhandled into a chair, had her makeup done, and her hair curled in loose waves. Freja leaned back, hand on her chin.

“Just needs something else,” She muttered, before disappearing into her room. She returned with a soft cream sweater and a pair of dark wash jeans, which she handed to Willow. “Put this on”

“I hate you both,” Willow muttered before disappearing into the bathroom to change. She was shocked by the girl looking back at her in the mirror but put it off to pull the borrowed clothes on. Willow stepped out of the bathroom to squeals from the two other girls.

“Perfect! We make a good makeover team Tan,” Freja high fived Tan, who just grinned.

“You look amazing, Alex won’t know what hit her,” Freja’s face dropped and she hit Tan squarely in the stomach. Willow narrowed her eyes, staring at Freja.

“Alex?” Freja sighed, and just began to push Willow out the door.

“See you later Tan!” She called, pushing Willow out. Faith had disappeared, she had no idea where, and Hawkeye stood in her place.

“Freja what the hell is going on?” Willow glared at her friend, who just shrugged.

“You’ll find out” Hawkeye nickered, and Willow felt his familiar presence in her head. She mounted, and Freja stood at her horse’s shoulder. “Now, have fun, and let Hawkeye take you to your final destination” She stepped back, and Hawkeye began trotting out of Fort.

“Hawkeye, what’s going on, where are we going?” Willow immediately asked her horse.

“ _Patience_ ” was the reply, and he broke into a gallop. Willow let him lead, and watched the sunset over the sea, the SouthHoof lighthouse just starting to make patterns in the night.

As they began up the road to Dundull, Hawkeye veered left. Willow grabbed the reins and tugged right.

“No, buddy we should go home” Her horse jerked the reins out of her hands.

“ _Patience_ ” was the reply, and she huffed at her horse.

“Ass”

Hawkeye followed the trail up to the outcropping over the lake and halted. Willow glanced down and noticed little candles leading away from them.

“ _This is where I leave you_ ” Hawkeye said. Willow blinked at her horse.

“Why?” There was a rustle, and her head shot up to see TinCan making his way carefully through the bushes. Hawkeye called a greeting to the Soul Steed, who replied back.

“ _Because it is not my surprise. Now go,_ ” Hawkeye replied. Willow sighed and dismounted. Hawkeye immediately left, wandering the direction of Tincan. She rubbed her arms, feeling the wind blow softy across her face.

“Fine, I’ll follow these stupid candles then,” Willow muttered, walking in the direction they lead. They lead her through a few groves of trees before stopping close to the edge. A fire crackled softly in front of her, and fireflies floated lazily above her. She stared in awe, and the popping of a bottle startled her out of her amazement.

Alex was standing by a blanket with wine glasses and a picnic basket. She grinned sheepishly, holding up the bottle.

“I got sparkling cider, Roo said you weren’t a fan of wine.” Willow felt her heart melt for a second time that day. She stepped over to the blanket, and Alex handed her a glass full of fizzy amber liquid.

“How?” Alex smiled.

“Well, your friend is quite pushy, and I have ways.” Alex took a sip of her own glass and sat on the blanket. Willow sat as well, still in a daze.

“So, is this a date?” Willow blurted out, and Alex giggled.

“I should hope so,” For the first time, Willow noticed a blush on the soul rider in the silver moonlight. She straightened her shoulders, prayed to Aideen and moved to clink her glass with Alex’s.

“Then I guess it is,”

Alex grinned at her, and then pulled a small box and handing it to her. Willow raised an eyebrow, taking it.

“What is this?” She asked. Alex just gestured to her to open it. Willow slid her fingernail under the latch and opened it to see a silver necklace with a charm of two horses intertwined. She gasped and glanced up at Alex.

Alex reached over, and took the necklace carefully from the box, and moved behind Willow, clasping the necklace around her neck. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Willow’s cheek.

“Happy Birthday Willow”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to write a birthday fic for one of my best friends, IRL and in-game who funny enough was not into the game until I dragged her into it. I haven't written a lot for her character so now is a good time than never. Happy Birthday Amber, this is what i was tipity typing all day ;)


End file.
